Arling of Western Hills
''The Arling of the Western Hills The Western Hill region is the home of the famous Ash Warriors and is part of the Terynir of Gwaren. It’s is as it’s name suggests, mostly hills and located in the western part of Ferelden, specifically the south west. It’s neighbors are the Frostback mountains to the west, the Kocari Wilds to the south, Redcliffe to the north, and Ostagar to the east. Ashengard Keep is home to the Wulff family and the seat of the Arling. The keep is an intriguing mix of dwarven and alamarri design. Legend persists that it was started by Luth Dwarfson and his true love, and was finished in his honor later. The keep has served to defend the area from avvars, chasind, darkspawn, and Orlesians for years. The Village of Honnleath sits practically on the Keep’s steps. It was build on top of a natural hot water spring and is one of the few luxuries the people of the area have. The western hills is known for it's wine, specifically it's ice wine. Other exports include metal and gems from the (currently ignored) mines, stone from it's quarries, sheep, fresh water salmon, cattle, potatoes, carrots, lettuce, cabbage, strawberries, raspberries, sour cherries, and corn. The agricultural outputs have dropped drastically due to the blighted areas. This had led to a food shortage of both the locals and the barbarians in the Wilds and the Mountains. The weather in the Western Hills region is particularly nasty due to the mountains to the west, and the tundra to the south. The conflicting air currents can lead to hail, heavy snow, and even tornadoes. There is also the very real risk of floods during the spring for those settlements at the foot of the mountain along with avalanches. During the Blight, the Western Hills became overrun by darkspawn. Arl Wulff and his last son stayed and did their best to evacuate as many of their people as they could. All of Wulff’s sons gave their lives in the Blight. In the end Arl Wulff was forced out and retreated to Rainsefere, voting to by pass Redcliffe due to darkspawn numbers and rumors of undead taking over Eamon’s lands. Differences in Lifestyle It should be noted that the people in the West Hills (often called Hillers by the rest of Ferelden) have a habit of being more barbaric than the rest of the nation. This stems mainly from how they live and the land they call home. The area is completely lacking in trees and as such lumber is a very rare thing for these people. Much of their furniture is woven reeds taken out of the Kocari Wilds. Chests are metal or made of reeds, and dishes are metal or clay. Peat is used to fuel the fires of a home as opposed to the lumber than the rest of Ferelden takes for granted. Homes are made of stone and mud brick or even praire grass (sod houses). Most of these methods stem from the old tribal days of Ferelden that many of it's people have since forgotten. As such Hillers are often looked at as uncivilized "barbarians". Important People of Western Hills'' Arl Eadric Adler: Arl of Western Hills, cousin to the late Gallagher Wulff, son of Wystan and Rosalind Adler. He returned to Ferelden after spending 14 years squiring in Cumberland to pay respects to his dying cousin and to inherit the title of Arl. Seneschal Elsa: Seneschal Elsa is 55 year old ranger of Western Hills who retained her position as Seneschal after the former Arl passed. She is a wise, staunch, and solemn woman who chose not to marry and have children. Though she differs much from her more colorful Arl, she is fiercely loyal to him. Guardsman Tim: A 28-year old warrior guardsman in the Arl's service. Handsome, but dim. Very righteous and devout Andrastian. Guardsman Brett: A 50-year old warrior guardsman in the Arl's service. He is gruff and impatient, especially with youth. He was a close friend of the former Arl Wulff. He is a seasoned veteran, but often stated that he was growing too old for battle. Recently came out of retirement for the second time to serve for Arl Adler. Gallagher Wulff: Former Arl of Western Hills. Passed away on 15 Solace, 9:32 Dragon. Cathal Wulff: Gallagher’s oldest, died at the battle of Ostagar. Madagan Wulff: Second oldest, died due to the taint after making it home to tell his Father of Ostagar’s fall. Sheridan Wulff: Youngest boy, died during the evacuation of the arling. Captain Rynold: Captain and commander of the Arl’s forces, Ash warrior. Revered Mother Mathilde: Mother of the Arling’s Chantry. She is elderly, but has clear and vivid recollections from the past. Category:Locations